


The Son he Never Wanted

by Mage_Of_Fiction



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Rough Sex, im so sorry, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mage_Of_Fiction/pseuds/Mage_Of_Fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes out to his father as gay, but his reaction is the worst thing hes ever expirienced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Son he Never Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> You read the tags. You came here anyways. So enjoy it.

You stand up from your desk chair. And take a deep breath into your lungs. This was the day you were going to tell him. You were going to tell your father that you were gay.  
With shaking, nervous steps you make your way down the stairs. You had no idea what your father even thought of gays, he rarely talked to you as it was, let alone about homosexuality. You smell the welcoming scent that your proud to call home. Freshly brewing coffee and cake batter.  
Your father was a huge baking fanatic, and it was hard to think of a day where he didnt bake something. Eventually, you find your voice. "H- hey uh.. D- dad?" Your father turns around, a rather girly apron and his favorite white hat. Holding a spoon covered in cake batter like his life depended on it.  
"Yes son" You were finding it harder to speak by the second, and you started ranting. "W- well uh... You know Dave right? i mean of course you know Dave hes been my best friend scince preschool.... W- well.. I talk to him a lot and stuff and he... He told me he likes me... Llike he wanted me as a boyfriend-" Your father interrupted you with the raise of an eyebrow. You clear your throat. "W- well I- I told him that... That i would love to have him as a boyfriend because... I- im gay.... Dad... Im gay... and.. Im dating Dave"  
You wait for some form or response, but all your father does is slowly walk back over to the counter, put down his bowl, take off his apron. And wash a few dishes. Your frozen to the floor, not knowing what to think. It seems like an hour before he takes agonizingly slow steps towards you, and looks down at you. You gulp, feeling intimidated. It makes you jump when he finally breaks the silence. "Son I had no idea..." you feel relived at the sympathy that he puts into his voice.  
"No idea that my son was such a good for nothing. FAG." You cringe and step back at his words, you were terrified. "I.. Hate you..." you try not to be hurt as he steps closer to you, moving you towards the wall.  
"I would kick you out..." he keeps pushing you. "But im not going to do that...." He pushes you against the wall, hand in the middle of your chest. "But im not going to do that... Id rather teach you a lesson about how disgusting you are... Ill make you strait... Even if it takes a God damned year." You can practically see the venom spraying from his clenched teeth as he grips the collar of your shirt.  
You speak with a shaky, timid voice. "D- dad please... D- dont hurt me i- im your son- d- dad please- father- daddy!" You try everything, wanting him to just let go of you. But his grip only seems to tighten when you say that last word.  
"John fucking Egbert..... Get upstairs... Now..." With that you scramble up the stairs and into your room, tightly clutching a pillow. Its too soon when you hear footsteps coming. Before you can say a word hes on you, kissing you. You basically scream into his mouth, trying to bite, pull away. SOMETHING. All it earns you is your fathers tounge, pushing past your lips and shoving itself halfway down your fucking throat. You wanted no part of this, your arms were pushing, your head was pulling back. But all your attempts failed. He finally pulled away. "Son.. You got your old man so hard...." Your eyes widened and you almost had to pick your jaw up off the floor when those words tumbled from his mouth. "Oh... And if you move. Youll regret it." You try to protest but, once again your interupted by your father, pulling off your clothes, and exposing your flaccid dick. He also took off his clothes, but his down south operation was completley opposite to you. As hard as a rock, and bigger then you wanted... You didnt even want it in the first place. But that didnt matter now.  
"Son i cant wait any longer... I need you to spread that ass of yours and let your daddy fuck you." you nodded your head no so many times. "Son i need you to listen..." You jump up and attempt to run away. Bad idea. He grabs your ankle, making your face slam into the floor, as he pulls you back up you can feel his erection rubbing against you. You want to cry. You dont want this to happen. This was never what you wanted.   
He forces your bloody face into your favorite pillow and pulls your rump into the air. "Such a nice ass for such a small boy... You ready son.... Your old mans going to fuck you strait up the hole you favor so much..." You winced. "D- dad please no..." were the only words your voice could produce. But it was too late. He was on top of you, spreading you, pushing in. You screamed, it was dry, it was torture. "Oh no dont break just yet.... i havent even gotton my nice swollen head in yet.."  
You heard a snap, and something cold on your hole. Lube. It sure didnt reduce the pain by that  
much...  
He groaned as he pushed into you. Slowly, but he was definetally going further. You were screaming into your pillow every time he thrust forward, impatiently trying to fuck you far enough to get his entire dick in. With a grunt, and way too much pain. You feel his hips meet your ass. You gave a sigh of relief, but oh were you wrong. He started pulling out of you, with a disgusting *squelch* noise. he pulls almost all the way out and stays there, until slamming back into your destroyed asshole, and he did this, over, and over, and over. You continued screaming, and crying for it to stop. Your dick was still limp, and somehow you felt it get softer when you felt liquid going inside of you... He came. He came inside of you. "Oh son... That little ass is so tight it milked my cock dry..." you thought it was finally over. He pulled out, and you felt fingers in your hole, until they pulled out. And they were shoved into your mouth. "Does your fathers cum taste good? It sure fucking felt good"   
He started violently jerking off, until he was hard again. He fucked you again... And again... You think it was about four times until he finally fell asleep... You only crawled to the shower, come dribbling out of your abused hole as you made your way to the shower. To wash everything away.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry


End file.
